


Sharing Toys

by Awesomepie3221



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Achievement Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael won't share his toy with Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I could of easily made this porn but I decided to finally write a child AU that I’ve been wanting to for over a year and turn this day into cute things. Also posting another today because I should be like four days ahead of what I am so I’m trying to catch up.

“Give me my toy back, Michael!” Gavin whined, leaning over to try and grab his yellow and red, wooden, toy train back,

“No! You set it down so it’s mine now!” the stubborn six-year-old retorted back, pulling the toy closer to his chest

“But my mum bought it for me!” Gavin, who was only five, yelled back, grabbing the train and pulling as hard as he could.

“No way! It’s mine now!” Michael grasped the train with his tiny finger and tugged back.

“It’s mine!”

“What are you two fighting about?” Michael’s mother stepped into the room, a friendly smile spread about her face.

“He took my train!” Gavin pouted, taking his hands away from the toy. Michael held it close to his chest and stuck his tongue out at Gavin. His mother to him and put her hands on her hips.

“Michael, that’s not your toy,” she scolded, staring at Michael with hard, brown eyes. Michael paused and loosened his grip on the toy. “Give it back to Gavin.” Michael looked down at the train and looked back up at his mom, pouting.

“Now,” she said, firmly. Michael handed it back firmly.

“Now, do you two want to go to the playground?” Gavin immediately jumped up with a giant smile on his face, Michael following slowly behind him as he skipped out of the room along with his mother.

“Cheer up, Michael! We get to play on the swings!” Gavin shouted excitedly. Michael just mumbled something and continued to trudge along.

“Maybe your mommy can buy you a toy traint too,” Gavin said, trying to cheer up his best friend. This made Michael smile really big. He jogged up to where his mother was walking and tugged on her loose shirt.

“Gavin said you could buy me a train,” he said in a sweet voice.

“He did?” she looked back at Gavin, who gave her a cheesey smile. “If you act on your best behavior for the next week then I’ll buy you _two_ toys.” Michael gave a triumphant yelp and ran the rest of the way to the playground with Gavin lagging behind.

  
Michael made sure to be extra good the rest of the week, wanting to be able to get toys badly. He had invited Gavin to go to the toy store with him, both of their mothers agreeing. Once Gavin’s booster seat had been secured in the car, and Michael had forced their mother’s apart from the conversation they were having, they were off. It took around fourty minutes to get to the car store.

“What color train do you want?” Gavin asked, kicking his feet slightly.

“I like blue!” Michael kicked his feet harder, staring at Gavin and giving a smile. Gavin grinned back and looked out at the window at the trees they were passing quickly.

Gavin had fallen asleep by the time they arrived, Michael shouting at him to wake up, and laughing when Gavin jumped into the air.

Mrs. Jones held their hands as they walked into the store and asked where they kept the trains. It didn’t take long for Michael to pick out the train he wanted. He had picked out a toy airplane for his second toy, Mrs. Jones also allowing Gavin to get one.

And when they got back to Michael’s house, they played trains vs. airplanes.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan


End file.
